Good Enough
by HigherGrounds
Summary: They've been together for so long, but she still wonders, is she good enough?


I made this so long ago. Not sure when exactly but in 2007 summer I think? Anyways, I decided this to be my first story to put up. [that and it's the only one _finished_. i'm lazy. Well in-case you didn't realize, this **_is_** a Neji and Hinata story meaning this is _**incest**_. Personally I don't mind it entirely but if you do then click **BACK** because it is a waste of time reading this then flaming. If you want to though go ahead i won't stop you. Read, hope you like, Review if you want. Not forcing you but i would enjoy them. Hurtful or nice ones. i'll take them!

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

_Good Enough_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. Thanks now go away.

**Warnings:** Incest, Neji is Fluffy, Suggestive Themes

**Parings:** Neji and Hinata /Neji and TenTen previous paring.

"What a beautiful robin, ne Nii-san?" came the sweet lullaby from the porcelain angel; clung to his waist as if she would to lose him for ever. She smiled shyly up at him for he was taller then her. Her ivory wide eyes held such innocence to them, but also the stray remains of pain and suffering. He looked down and met her with his own pale white eyes that grew soft looking at her angelic face framed by her deep indigo hair. The arm that was around her waist grew tighter to pull her closer, if there was any room left. He directed his attention back to the plumbed maroon robin chirping proudly. It sat on a tiny stray branch of the sakura tree they sat under and leaned against.

It was a beautiful perfect clear day, a usual day in the village that they lived in. A deep sigh escaped his pale lips while fluttering his eyes close. She watched intently at his handsome face. With her eyes roaming over him, her delicate fingers drew small patterns over his free hand. A ghostly smile etched across his usual stoic features. Opening his eyes again, he turned towards her bringing up her drawing hand to his lips. He placed a chaste kiss upon it causing her face to enlighten with a heavy blush, eyes downcast. Even after all the things they have done and changes she went threw, she couldn't help but be a little shy around him. He adored it though; the way it contrasted with her ever so pale skin so lovely.

"Hai…demo…it's nothing compared to you." This did nothing to help her clam down the blush but to only cover her face and hide it in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she always gets so flustered around him. He just slightly chuckled at her reaction and found it cute. He stroked her long thick indigo hair ending to the small of her back. His was the same, only somewhat shorter and a rich deep chocolate. He loved the feel of her silken strands under his fingertips. His ears picked up on a muffled voice coming from his younger cousin.

"Eh Hinata-sama? I didn't quite catch what you said." He kept stroking her hair, finding enjoyment out of it. Again the muffled sound floated in the air. A somewhat irritated sigh came from him as his stroking hand went towards her face, lightly grazing against the soft skin.

"Hinata-sama, I can't understand you if you're covering your mouth. Please, would you lift your face up?" When Hinata didn't oblige to his direction, he grasped her chin firmly and gently lifted her face. When he looked upon it, he saw wet cheeks and downcast eyes. Hinata was crying and that had him worried and slightly irritated. He reached up his fingertips hand to gently wipe away the stray tear tracks. Hinata couldn't bring her eyes up to meet his. She was troubling over something and he knew. He tried waiting patiently for her to say what was bothering her. His voice was about to speak until she cut him off.

"Neji-nii-san, did you love anyone before me?" she barely spoke above a whisper while resting her head against his tone chest. Neji didn't understand what she was getting at with her random question but would go along with it. Eventually she would tell him what was eating away at her.

"I will not lie to you Hinata-sama. I was in love with TenTen-san for quite some time before us. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Hinata said while closing her eyes and sighing, "What was it about her that made her special to you?"

"Well besides you, she was mostly the only other girl I interacted with and my teammate, so most of my time was with her. We could easily talk with one another. To me she was very beautiful and talented. I never needed to try so hard around her and she didn't need to either. We had a mutual understanding of each other, having us get along easily. TenTen-san was very courageous as well putting her life on the line for the ones she held dear. She had plenty of perseverance that I admired…"

Listening to his words was killing Hinata on the insides. She knew Neji was in love with her for along time before they were together. She always thought that she was never good enough compared to TenTen. She was everything Hinata wasn't. Bright, smart, talented, and so much more beautiful than Hinata ever could be. By the time Neji had finished explaining his love for TenTen, Hinata was silently crying against him. She couldn't take it knowing that everyday she had to compete against TenTen, Neji's _first _love. He didn't hear her but felt the wetness that was forming on his silken white robe. His eyes were downcast towards her filling with severe concern. He was afraid he said something wrong that upset her.

"Hinata-sama is everything OK? Did I say something to upset you? Please tell me so I may fix It." his words came out in a hurry yet soothing, hoping to calm her endless sobbing. He hated seeing her tears because usually, he was the one who made them appear. She lifted her head but the tears kept falling silently. She didn't look at him fearing of braking down in front of him. She hated to show him weakness because that would only prove she wasn't good enough for him, unlike TenTen.

"I'm fine Nii-san, really it's just…it's…I…" she couldn't bring herself to asking the question, fearing the answer. Neji eyes studied her face; trying to read her expression for an answer. All he got out of it was she was hurting from something. It was all in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her petite form, embracing her closely to his body hoping this would try to ease her pain.

"Please Hinata-sama, tell me what is wrong." Hyuuga Neji, the stoic prince of manly pride, was begging someone. The only thing missing was him to drop to his knees, clasp his hands together, and give a pouting face but that would be pushing it. Hinata took a deep sigh and locked her gaze with his.

"Do you…do you…ever regret…loving someone like…me? I'm no…" Hinata was never able to finish her sentence for Neji cut her off immediately for asking such a question.

"Hinata-sama! How could you ask something like that? I've never once regretted loving you! To me your everything I've ever wanted!" Hinata started shaking her head side to side with closed eyes, disagreeing with him. If he loved TenTen so much for everything she wasn't, why was _she _everything he's wanted? Once looking back at Neji, she opened her eyes.

"Please let me finish. What I'm trying to say is, when you talk about TenTen-chan, you make her sound so perfect and amazing as if nothing will ever be as great as her. You say I'm the most precious thing to you and perfect in every way but…you act as if TenTen was instead. I know you've said you love me with everything you've have and I'm beautiful but sometimes it's like…like…I'm not good enough."

Right then the cascade of tears flowed out of her opal eyes. Neji held her closer stroking her hair again and rubbing the small of her back. Hinata's hands were clenched into fists and her body shook with sobs.

Neji got fed up with her crying over something that was completely untrue. He knew more than anything that Hinata was someone he cared for deeply, more than love, but here she, doubted it because she'd never had anything this real and amazing at the same time. It usually slipped away from her tiny hands; taken away with the wind, never to be experienced again. That's exactly what happened with her first love, Naruto. Neji's rough hands griped at her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Stop crying this instant Hinata-sama!" his voice boomed from his chest like thunder. She froze and gasped in her breathing. Neji roughly grabbed her chin and yanked her face so they were eye leveled again. He stared into her eyes so intensely, it frighten Hinata that she tried looking away. That didn't help. His face twisted into a snarl as he kept looking at her.

"You of all people know just how much I love you! And now you're saying the most ridiculous things! Yes, I may have been in love with TenTen-san but now…" The voice was harsh but slowly turned kinder as it trailed off. His expression hard turned into tenderness for his young cousin. She looked so beautiful in his eyes and was so innocent, that he just couldn't stay mad at her, unlike how he use too.

"You're all I want in every way Hinata-sama. Please believe me when I say I love you now and always will." his voice so sweet and tender to her ears.

"Oh Nii-san." Hinata hugged Neji closely to her body, happy to know that she had his full attention. Strong arms snaked their way around her body pulling her till they were as close as close could get. Hinata's small face snuggled into his chest, seeking out all his warmth. Soon, Neji found enjoyment in playing with her hair again. It was so soft, so silky, so…

"Onee-chan! Nii-san! Where are you guys? Otou-san wants to speak with you!" was the yell of no other than Hanabi. Her hands cupped around her lips as she continued trying to find the missing couple. Black strands blew in the gentle breeze, along with Hanabi's white robe.

Neji sighed in annoyance over that fact that Hanabi had to come and ruin his so _very little _time with his precious cousin. The fact that they had to meet with Hiashi, added more wood into the fire of his temper. Hinata was just as disappointed but tried not showing it as much as her elder cousin.

When they pulled apart, Hinata's face was dry again but she still had her pretty little flustered blush. His hand traveled from her hair to her jaw line stroking it affectionately. The trail caressed over her soft cheek and them over her full luscious lips. He just remembered something; he hadn't kissed her all day. A ghostly smile spread over Neji's face as he stared down at them. Hinata might be innocent but she isn't naïve; she knew what he was thinking and frankly, Hinata was thinking the same thing. She smiled of at him as her blush grew in redness.

"Onee-chan! Nii-san!"

"We should make this quick, Hanabi-chan doesn't like waiting. She sounds frustrated too."

Neji wasn't listening to her as his head was leaning in, closing the distance between his lips and hers. He removed his hand from her mouth but cupped her head to bring her closer. Hinata didn't hesitate to meet those perfect lips half way. Eye lids fluttered shut as they came closer together with Hinata resting her hands on his toned chest for balance. They didn't sense the chakra getting nearer. When they were finally so close to each others lips, Hanabi came from around the tree.

"There you guys…Oh My God! Gomen!" Hanabi said while a blush rivaling her sister's came across her face. Hinata squeaked with surprise, quickly burying her face in Neji's chest hoping to disappear. His reaction to the intruder was more of a growl and glaring eyes.

"We heard and will be there shortly. Now, will you please leave?" He stated sternly staring straight at her. Hanabi could only nod her head, not trusting her voice, and ran away quickly. Everyone knew about them but Hanabi never actually seen the two do anything close to intimate. Neji sighed and closed his eyes while leaning his head against the trunk of the sakura tree. How stupid he was not noticing her coming near. He was a Jouin for three years now! Sometimes he just lost it when Hinata was around but he loved that feeling. Neji felt freer then his usual 'caged bird' feeling.

On his chest he felt her weight shift and soon something hovering over his face. Soft petal like lips met his in a warm kiss. It didn't take long for him to join in and wrap his arm around her back and cup her head again. Hinata's own small hands gripped his shoulders as the kiss turned form sweet and innocent to rough and passionate. A tongue came out of hiding and licked her lips with delight. She opened her mouth as her own met his. They explored and tasted known territory for awhile, entwined in a dangerous tongue duel. Neji couldn't get over the fact of how sweet she tasted every time and she the same.

Lips trailed across her jaw line and down her pale smooth neck. The hand cupping Hinata's head came to help remove the cloth covering her collar bone. His eyes could see the beginning of her tape wrapped tightly around her overly sized breasts that he enjoyed just a little too much. Neji started to bite her flesh and sooth it with his heated tongue. Hinata couldn't help but whimper and shiver from his doings. It felt so good; she just wanted to be touched in more southern places as the heat grew. He gave her right breast a hard squeeze releasing a deep throaty moan form her parted lips. Her skin felt way too hot and she kept panting but she knew they couldn't continue. Hinata brought her lips to his ear, trying to speak.

"Nii-san,…"

Her voice just kept him going. His name from her lips was too much.

"ple-please…we…go…Otou-san…"

At the mention of her father and his uncle, Neji growled deadly and stopped his actions but not with out another tight squeeze.

"Neji!" He smirked. God, the way she was so sensitive to his touches just made him want her more. They both started to lift themselves up off the ground. Hinata tried claiming down and tighten her robe hoping no one would notice the little mark Neji left on her. She smiled shyly and blushed knowing after the meeting, plenty more would make home on her skin; Neji never gave up that easily. Such great determination on _everything_ he started. He walked over to her and hugged her frame close to his from behind.

"Don't you _ever_ think you're not good enough for me again Hinata-sama." With a gentle kiss on her temple, they both walked away from the sakura tree, hand in hand.

* * *

Close near by, a giggle could be heard and quick footsteps. Hanabi had left like he asked but Neji never said she wasn't allowed to peak on them. She almost saw those two have sex in broad day light! Who ever knew her shy innocent older sister was so dirty with Neji? She couldn't wait to use this as blackmail against those two oh so very soon. With a mischievous smirk growing on her pale skin, she made her way back home, whistling all the way.

* * *

What you think? sucks? good? _amazingly superdupery_?

First story. Glad to get it up here.

I'll try putting more up in the next few days if i finish them. Most likely not happening with so much school work. UGH. school doesn't like me and i don't like it. except for the candy we sneak in. they think we eat healthy. please. as my mother would say, bullshita! haha.

Have a Spadazaling Day!

_HigherGrounds._


End file.
